1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filtration and servicing unit for a swimming pool. More particularly, this invention relates to a self-contained and portable unit which has all the working characteristics of a permanently installed filtration system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Permanently installed filtration units for swimming pools which include "skimmers," that is to say articulated shutters allowing the intake of water from the surface, are known. These shutters are incorporated in the masonry and are connected by pipes of adequate size to a suitable motor-pump group and filters. Other pipes provide for the return of filtered water to the swimming pool.
A permanently installed system, as described above, is expensive because it requires a long run of piping and adaptation to the main installation of the swimming pool. Because of the long run of piping, losses in pressure occur which are costly in energy. The long run of piping also presents a risk of breakage in the case where winterization has not been properly undertaken. Finally, these systems are not compatible with swimming pools which are prefabricated from conventional materials.
Single unit filtration systems having a filter and a motor-pump group are also known in the art. These systems consist of an entry pipe and an exit pipe submerged in the water of the swimming pool. These single unit filtration systems are unaesthetic and do not permit a skimming of the water, where foreign objects such as leaves that are found on the surface are to be removed. In general, these systems are designed in such a way to insure at least a partial filtration of the water. Other devices must be incorporated in the swimming pool for entering and leaving the pool, and for lighting the water. These various devices are incorporated in the masonry of the pool, when the swimming pool is of the conventional type. However, it is more difficult to incorporate these devices in a swimming pool that has been prefabricated.